It Always Knows
by moonbaby97
Summary: Harry gets beat up by some Death Eaters kids and refuses to fight back. Draco is training to be a Healer- where can that lead?


Title: It Always Knows

Author: moonbaby97

Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to Ms. Rowling. Not me. Obviously. *sigh*

Warning: This is a slash Fic- aka male/male (in this case Draco/Harry). Don't like; don't read. That is all.

Please review with things you liked, things you didn't, whatever! Thanks.

It Always Knows

Draco was doing the night rounds as Slytherin Prefect. /Sounds fun, being a Prefect, but it's actually quite boring/ he thought. But then he heard the shouts from around the corner. He walked briskly and saw two boys running with their backs to him. He was about to do something about it, but then he saw none other than Harry Potter, crouched on the ground, clutching his chest. Harry looked up and his green eyes met Draco's blue grey ones. They heard the footsteps coming their way and both boys tensed.

"C'mon," Draco said, pulling Harry up and rushing around the corner.

"Where are you- oh." Harry stopped, realizing where they were.

"In," Draco demanded as the door to the Room of Requirement appeared in front of them.

Harry did as he was told, Draco on his heels. He was still holding his chest. He looked around at what the Room had chosen for their surroundings; there was a comfortable looking leather couch with a dark oak coffee table and a floor lamp, but that was it.

"Sit," Draco said, taking a seat himself as some herbs and a bowl appeared in front of him. He started to grin and mix the herbs. Harry just stared at him.

Draco looked up at him. "Or you could just stand there looking ridiculous."

Harry sat down next to the blonde, but on the opposite side of the couch, crossing his legs and sitting sideways. Neither boy said anything and Harry watched, still clutching his chest. They sat like that for about five minutes before Draco handed him a glass of the herbal remedy he had brewed.

"Here, drink," he said, turning back to the table. Harry just looked at the glass in his hand. Draco rolled his eyes. "It's not poison; it will help the pain in your chest," he explained. Harry eyed it suspiciously, but then drained the glass. He continued to watch as Draco mixed more ingredients in a bowl. "Take your shirt off and put this cloth where it hurts most," he said, handing said cloth to the staring brunet. Then he sighed, seeing Harry's expression. "It'll help, trust me." Harry continued to stare at him a bit but could still feel the pain in his chest, so he hesitantly pulled of his shirt and put the damp cloth on his side, still sitting up. Almost immediately he felt relief. It must have shown on his face because Draco smirked. "Better, huh?" he asked.

Harry blushed. "Yeah, thanks. I had heard you wanted to be a Healer, but I guess part of me just didn't believe it."

Draco leaned back on the couch, kicking off his shoes and propping his feet on the table. "Not the job for a Malfoy, hmm? Thought I'd do something more political?" he scoffed, something very unlike the boy Harry used to know. "Nope, not for me," he said, sighing. "So what happened?" he asked, gesturing to Harry's chest.

Harry blushed again and looked down, trying to hide it. "Some old Death Eaters kids just don't know when to quit. Just like to pick a fight, you know?"

"Yeah, I do," Draco replied, locking eyes with the other boy.

Harry suddenly felt self conscious; he was half naked after all. And sitting across from a boy whom until recently had been his enemy. Draco reached his hand out and Harry pulled away slightly. The blonde raised his eyebrows and moved Harry's hand, taking the cloth and re-soaking it before handing it back to Harry. Then they just sat there, looking at each other, knees touching. Both boys were awkwardly aware of the proximity. After a while, Harry handed the cloth back to Draco.

"Thanks, I feel much better," he mumbled.

"Mhmn," Draco replied. "Why don't you fight back?" he asked curiously.

"Don't want to give them the satisfaction. They'd just try again," Harry said matter-of-fact-ly. Draco nodded and when Harry looked up, Draco was still looking at him. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Draco said, looking down to hide the faint blush on his cheeks.

Very carefully Harry cupped his hand around Draco's chin, lifting his face and forcing him to look up. "What?" Harry repeated. He watched as about a hundred different emotions flashed across Draco's face. Worry. Contentment. Fear. But the emotion it stopped at confused Harry- want. Still, Draco hadn't said anything. "For Merlin's sake, Draco, what is it?" he asked.

Now it was surprise that covered Draco's face. "You called me Draco." It wasn't a question.

"Yes," Harry whispered.

Draco looked at him, then leaned forward. Harry met him half way and their lips touched, soft, curious. Then they both pulled away, reluctant. Both boys breathing was slightly ragged. Their eyes were locked on each other.

"Was that okay?" Draco asked quietly.

"Yeah," Harry replied, leaning in again to meet Draco's lips. This kiss was more sure, confident. Draco straddled Harry without breaking the kiss until he tugged his shirt off. Harry's hands gripped Draco's waist firmly, pulling him close. Draco let his hands roam around Harry's chest. He lifted one to gently to take off Harry's glasses, tossing them on the table. Harry gasped, accidentally biting Draco's bottom lip. The blonde hissed, but then saw why the other had gasped. He was clutching his chest again- where Draco's hand had been a few seconds ago.

"Oh! Sorry," he murmured, leaning into Harry.

"'S okay," Harry whispered as Draco missed his neck. Harry moaned softly and Draco smiled against him. He pulled back, smile still on his face.

"I guess this room really does know everything, hm?" he said.

Harry smiled too, "It always knows."

The End.


End file.
